Call Our Dream
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Kita berada di dua jalan yang berbeda namun pulang ke tempat yang sama. Beranda rumah dengan potret senja. Mimpi sederhana itu membuat kita lupa untuk saling bicara. Kesalahpahaman dan keraguan ini sudah seharusnya kita padamkan. Sayang, yang kita perlukan hanyalah bersuara. YoonMin / Min Yoongi x Park Jimin / Suga x Jimin / T / Slice of Life / Gender Switch (GS) / BTS


**Ini gender switch pertama saya khusus untuk ember BTS**

 **Semoga kalian suka, selamat menikmati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Judul : Call Our Dream**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga) x Park Jimin (Jimin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Gender Switch**

 **Song :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suga pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang sudah kita susun dengan begitu matang. Hari sempurna yang kini berubah menjadi petaka. Sebenarnya tak sedramatis itu. Tapi cukup dramatis untuk kita. Pagi yang cerah ternyata menyembunyikan awan kelabu. Tidak ada petir tapi air hujan turun dengan syahdunya. Mobil tuaku pun menyambut mendung dengan asap mengepul. Dia mogok layaknya anak kecil yang terkena flue jika terkena air hujan. Dan kita terjebak di antara ladang hijau dan jalan bebatuan yang licin.

Petikan gitarku menjadi satu-satunya penghibur sebelum montir datang terjebak macet. Ada longsor kecil di belakang kita. Ingin mengeluh dan mengumpat kasar tapi nyatanya kau hanya tertawa renyah. Dan berteriak.

"Hari ini dunia tengah bercanda." Kau tanpa ragu keluar dari mobil menyambut gerimis manis dengan tangan terentang bebas. Dan aku hanya diam di mobil mengamatimu yang berlari layaknya anak kecil. Angin memberikan efek artistik untuk rambut basah dan rokmu yang berkibar.

"Hujan numpang lewat." aku terkikik saat lambat laun volume air berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi kau benar-benar sudah basah kuyup. Mulai dari rambut panjangmu sampai sepatu Keats hitammu.

Tanpa tahu malu, kau masih berputar dan menari tanpa arah. Seorang penari balet tak bersertifikat menari di hadapanku tanpa ragu. Hujan benar-benar reda. Ku berani mengeluarkan gitar dan mengiring tarian tak tentu arahmu.

 _Moment-moment tak palsu_

 _Air tuhan turun_

 _Aromamu..._

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Jimin pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau jarang mengeluarkan suara tawa. Ini sedikit menyebalkan saat kau tertawa karena aku hampir terjatuh karena tali sepatu. Tapi sikap manismu yang mengikat sepatuku. Membuatku luluh dengan sempurna.

Petikan gitar tanpa lirik selalu menjadi momen menyenangkan. Dan aku akan menciptakan tarian spontan. Kita bukan pengemis tapi orang-orang yang melintas selalu memberikan recehan pada kita. Kau selalu bilang..

"Lumayan untuk makan malam." Kekehmu dengan bangga.

Kita selalu datang ke taman yang sama dengan gitar favoritmu. Aku akan menarikan hal yang berbeda mengimbangimu yang selalu punya nada yang berbeda setiap harinya. Kala itu langit tengah bersemu merah. Mungkin sang langit baru mendapatkan surat cinta dari rembulan. Kulit kita mencoklat karena kegiatan tak berarti namun bernilai.

"Kau berbakat." Itu kata yang sering aku dengar untukmu.

Oh ayolah~ kau kan memang mahasiswa jurusan musik dari universitas ternama. Jadi wajar banyak yang memuji permainan gitar spontanmu. Berbeda denganku yang hanya bisa les menari di tempat termurah di sekitar rumah.

"Aku suka tarianmu." Seorang pria mendekatiku sambil mengulurkan kartu nama.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kau hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajahku yang tak terkontrol. Dengan senang hati aku menerima kartu nama dari orang asing itu. Seorang pemilik sanggar tari ternama baru saja memberikanku sebuah kartu nama.

"Kau bisa masuk ke sanggarku." orang asing itu memberikan tawaran yang menggiurkan.

"Aku tidak punya uang." Maksudku, aku memang tak semiskin itu. Aku hanya anak akuntansi yang memiliki ketertarikan dalam seni tari. Uang kerja sambilanku pun aku habiskan untuk melakukan les tari dari sanggar yang tak begitu banyak peminat.

"Kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti." Dan orang asing itu memberikan catatan kecil. Hari dan jam dimana aku harus datang ke sanggar miliknya.

Sore ini, aku menari dengan suka cita. Berputar dan melompat dengan wajah berseri. Kau hanya tersenyum simpul kala jiwa kekanakanku keluar. Tertawa kecil saat senyumanku melebar. Matamu menatapku dengan lembut kala pancaran mata berbinarku tak juga meredup. Aku bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang ikut bahagia saat aku tengah bahagia.

 _Genggam tangan coklatku_

 _Berputa putar denganku_

 _Menarilah denganku_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suga pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Project besarku datang dan kau selalu menyemangatiku. Kau sudah berada di tempat semestinya. Dan aku berada di jalur yang aku inginkan. Kita berada di dua jalan yang berbeda namun pulang ke tempat yang sama. Beranda rumah dengan potret senja menjadi momen teromantis yang selalu kita impikan akhirnya terwujud.

Seorang penyanyi muda menyukai lagu ciptaanku. Penyanyi muda itu yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu ciptaanku. Namun impianku akhirnya terwujud dengan sebegitu menyesakkan.

"Dia gadis yang cantik." Pujimu sambil menatap cover CD yang juga tertulis namaku sebagai penulis lagu, komposer hingga aransemen. "Apa?" tanyamu saat aku hanya menatapmu dengan dalam.

"Kau juga cantik." Aku itu jarang memuji dan kau malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sebuah kecupan manis kau berikan padaku. Aku ingin lebih dari sekedar kecupan. Jadi aku menahan kepalamu dan menciummu lebih dalam. Dulu, rasanya ini merupakan hal yang manis. Ya dulu. Tapi sekarang, rasanya sedikit meresahkan. Kini aku harus menciummu dengan dalam untuk membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

"Percaya padaku." Mohonku saat kau terus menunduk lesu. Rambut panjangmu menutupi sebagian wajahmu. Aku mengecup pucuk kepalamu. Kau masih tak bergeming hingga aku memeluk tubuhmu dengan erat.

Project besar memerlukan berita besar. Salah satunya berita receh, seperti penyanyi yang berkencan dengan penulis lagu. Ini semua demi menciptakan perasaan delusi para pendengar. Bahwa sang penulis lagu tengah jatuh cinta pada sang penyanyi. Dan membuat sang penyanyi dapat membawakan lagu tersebut dengan penuh rasa dan sempurna. Berita merebak layaknya asap BBQ hanya karena kami pernah sepayung berdua.

Kau mendorong dadaku dengan pelan. Hampir jantungku terlepas karena ku pikir kau menyerah padaku. Tapi alih-alih menatapku dengan curiga kau justru khawatir. Aku bilang padamu bahwa ini tidak benar. Dan kau menelan ucapanku bulat-bulat.

"Duniamu jauh lebih rumit," lirihmu yang membuat hatiku mencelos. "Jangan menyerah begitu saja."

"Dunia kita," ralatku yang membuat senyumanmu kembali merekah. Aku hanya merapihkan rambut acak-acakanmu. Tapi kau menatapku dengan penuh cinta. "Berita macam ini akan meredup dengan sendirinya." Aku tidak memberikan penjelasan tapi kau hanya mengangguk.

Maaf sayang, aku sebenarnya tahu rencana ini. Tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu lebih terpuruk lebih dari ini. Duniaku tak sekedar seni tapi juga dunia perputaran uang. Maaf juga karena aku membiarkan sinar matamu meredup acap kali melihatku tengah bersama dia. Tapi sungguh, dia bukan siapa-siapa.

 _Berlari-lari di taman mimpiku_

 _Imajinasi tak menghanyutkanku_

 _Mimpiku sempurna, tak seperti orang biasa_

Dulu kau yang berada di posisiku. Menatap gamang semua orang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dulu, aku bilang ini hanya salah paham. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku bilang kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Tapi ternyata ada hal yang lain yang aku lupa.

Suara tepuk tangan dan tawa riuh membuatku semakin terpuruk. Panggung besar ini memang bukan aku yang memberikannya untukmu. Tapi seorang pria yang berlutut di hadapanmu. Dia menjanjikan sejuta mimpi yang pasti mampu ia wujudkan untukmu.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih." Jawaban bodoh itu nyatanya membuatku senang. Namun suara riuh itu berubah sunyi senyap. Sang pria yang berlutut pun hanya bisa mematung. Harga dirinya tercoreng dengan sangat.

Bintang kecilku meredup. Semua orang tahu, ia menghancurkan roket mimpinya. Dan itu karena ia lebih memilihku dibandingkan pria itu. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum pada bintangku. Si penari jalanan yang akhirnya bisa menari dengan leluasa di panggung besar.

"Siapa?" tanya lelaki berparfum uang padamu.

Kau menatapku lama seolah meminta izin dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Telunjukmu mengacung tepat ke arahku. Semua orang menoleh dan kembali mengeluarkan suara gemuruh. Aku tersenyum bangga padamu tapi kau hanya tersenyum tipis padaku. Kau mungkin menyesal sudah jujur. Tapi sayang, aku jauh lebih suka jika kau tersenyum lebar sama sepertiku.

"Aku tetaplah bintang kecilmu." Kini suaramu jauh lebih stabil dan aku terkejut akan hal itu.

Banyak orang mengatakan kau terlalu bodoh mementingkan cinta dibanding merajut mimpi. Sayang kau baru saja memporak-porandakan rajutan dengan cakar kucing. Aku tahu kau menyesal dan pada akhirnya tetap memberikan senyuman tipis. Meski tanganmu menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Aku tahu hati kecilmu kecewa. Dan aku berjanji untuk tidak melepaskanmu.

 _dalam harapku dan inginku kau ada di sana_

 _di setiap langkahku dan mimpiku kau ada di sana_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jimin pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tahu kau tak akan melepaskanku. Aku tahu, tapi bukan berarti kau tanggalkan semua rencana menuju memimpi demi aku. Bukan seperti itu sayang. Aku tidak mau kau memelankan langkahmu demi aku. Kau berjalan dengan caramu biar aku berjalan dengan caraku. Aku mengerti, meski kau di depanku bukan berarti kau akan meninggalkanku.

"Gila," aku benar-benar kesal karenamu. "Kau menyia-nyiakan ini semua." Aku bilang kewarasanmu menghilang. Apa yang ada di otakmu. Tapi kau hanya diam dan memandangku dengan heran. Seolah tidak seharusnya aku marah.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu."

Sebenarnya jawabanmu membuatku tertegun. Tapi kau bodoh sayang. Egois sedikit bukan hal yang salah jika itu membuat mimpimu terwujud. Banyak orang yang ingin menuntut ilmu disana. Terutama para musisi dunia. Hei! Dunia sudah tahu, sekolah macam apa yang menawarkanmu belajar tanpa mengeluarkan biaya. Aku tahu sayang, rasanya menjemput impian dengan mengorbankan beberapa hal. Tapi yang kita korbankan hanya jarak, ruang dan waktu. Pengorbanan itu pantas untuk kita. Karena aku percaya padamu.

"Betapa congkaknya kau ini." Aku mengeluh. Mungkin saat ini kau tengah menikmati kesuksesanmu sebagai pencipta musik. Banyak musisi yang mengantri dan memintamu membuat lagu.

Kau tampak tak manyukai perkataanku tapi lebih memiliki untuk diam. Dan membiarkan ku terus berpikir negatif tentangmu.

"Bukan seperti itu." Keluhmu sambil mengusap suraimu.

 _Bukan lidah lancangku yang merayu_

 _Maksud hati ku ingin bebaskanmu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suga pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tahu apa mimpimu. Kau juga tahu apa mimpiku. Kita tahu dan saling mendukung. Tapi kita tak pernah berusaha untuk memberi tahu dan mengerti apa saja hal yang harus kita lewati. Mungkin ini keberuntunganku karena lebih dulu menggapai mimpiku. Dan kau hanya sedikit lebih lambat dibandingkan aku. Kita terlalu semangat dengan ambisi dan lupa akan sisi lain.

Kau pernah diam-diam memelukku. Aku juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Setidaknya penat terkikis sedikit dengan cara ini. Tapi kita tidak pernah benar-benar membicarakan masalah kita. Sayang, aku hanya takut kau terbebani jika aku mengeluh. Dan hal itu pun berdampak padamu yang tak lagi bercerita. Kita seolah orang asing yang diam-diam membuat istananya sendiri. Padahal kita berniat untuk membuat istana bersama-sama.

"Jangan kecewa seperti itu," ucapmu sambil menghapus make up mu dengan cairan bening dan kapas. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi godaanmu. Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu saat aku memperhatikanmu yang tengah membersihkan wajah dari kotoran beserta lapisan alas bedak yang tebal. "Mata pandaku membuat tatapanku tidak sexy lagi." Itu bukan keluhan, aku tahu karena kau malah memandang cermin di hadapanmu dengan sebegitu genitnya.

"Cantik kok." Dustaku. Aku melirik pelan jendela beranda yang memamerkan rona merah senja sore. Jarang-jarang kami bisa bersama kala langit masih berwarna jingga.

Aku sebenarnya selalu heran, mengapa wanita selalu saja tergila-gila dengan kesempurnaan tanpa celah yang sialnya malah tampak palsu di mata pria.

"Cih, dusta." Ejekmu sambil memanyunkan bibirmu yang masih memerah karena sisa lipstik yang masih tertinggal. "Jangan dilihat terus, nanti suka." Kau masih saja menggodaku yang diam-diam melirikmu dari pantulan kaca.

"Suka kok," jawabku dengan senyum tipis yang membuatnya tersenyum malu. Oke, dia hanya pura-pura malu. "Coba kau lepas semua pakaianmu, mungkin ke-sexy-anmu akan kembali." Kali ini aku yang menggoda dengan wajah serius.

"Mesum," matamu menyipit tajam. Tapi kau benar-benar melakukan apa yang aku minta. Hampir. Karena kau nyatanya masih menyisakan bra dan celana dalam biru dongker. "Sudah sexy belum?" dengan beraninya kau membalikkan badan, berhadapan langsung denganku sambil melebarkan kedua kakimu. Kau bahkan menatapku dengan tatapan macam itu.

"Binal sih." Jawabanku tentu membuatmu kesal. Tapi aku menikmati setiap raut wajah kesalmu itu. "Apa kau mau aku cium saja?" tawarku yang dulunya selalu membuatnya tersenyum malu. Tapi sekarang dia dengan mudah membalas godaanku.

"Kalau mau cium ya cium saja, tidak usah minta izin." Lagi kau melakukannya. Pura-pura tersipu malu dengan ucapan yang kadang terdengar menyebalkan. Kau kembali membalikkan badan, menghadap kaca besar yang selalu kau tatap setiap pagi dan malam.

"Aku tetap menyukaimu meski warna wajah dan lehermu tidak rata." Aku terkikik saat melihat wajahmu yang menunjukkan luka sambil meletakkan kedua tanganmu di dada. Bersikap protagonis yang teraniaya selalu menjadi andalanmu. "Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat." Kau langsung menunjukkan senyum menawan, meski aku melihatmu hanya dari pantulan cermin.

"Tuhan, kantung mataku, bekas jerawatku, alis sepotongku." Keluhmu tiba-tiba. "Jangan cari wanita lain ya," pintamu dengan nada bercanda setengah serius. "Aku akan merawat kulitku dan belajar memulas wajahku dengan lebih baik." Kau bahkan mengedipkan matamu berkali-kali mencoba bersikap sok imut.

"Kau juga," timpalku dengan nada lebih serius. "Jangan meninggalkanku karena pria yang lebih mapan."

Kau terdiam. Aku pun tanpa sadar mematung karena ucapanku sendiri. Hanya menggigit bibir yang bisa ku lakukan. Selalu, aku membenci ini. Pada akhirnya aku akan selalu kabur dari topik pembicaraan ini. Aku takut merasakan rasa sakit. Dan memilih berjalan ke arah beranda. Meninggalkanmu yang sibuk memakai baju tidur terusan berwarna lavender.

 _Terpuruk ku di sini, teraniaya yang sepi_

 _Dan ku tahu pasti kau menemani_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jimin pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada dasarnya kita memang orang yang berbeda. Berasal dari keluarga dan lingkungan berbeda. Jadi wajar jika sifat kita pun berbeda. Berkenalan hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Dan dengan beraninya berkata akan mencintai satu sama lain selamanya. Pada akhirnya kita lupa, kita perlu bicara. Seharusnya kita tidak berharap jika kita bisa saling mengerti dan melengkapi tanpa berkata.

Keheningan sekali pun selalu memberikan bisikan gaib yang menyenangkan atau bahkan menakutkan. Tapi setidaknya mereka bersuara. Meski aku bersyukur kita masih saling menatap dengan cara yang sama. Kita tidak bisu, kenapa harus diam? Kenapa kesalahpahaman dibiarkan dan berkembang biak menjadi sebuah racun ketidakpercayaan. Aku menemanimu dari titik nol mimpimu dan pada saat mimpimu dengan perlahan mendekati titik zenit. Rasa yang kita miliki terjun bebas ke titik nadir. Apa karena pertemuan kita itu sangatlah singkat layaknya angin menjelang malam yang datang seperkian detik dan pergi dengan sama cepatnya?

"Apa yang salah?" tanyaku dengan nada gamang. Antara resah dan mengigil kedinginan. Karena aku menyusulmu ke beranda. Tempat favoritmu saat ingin melarikan diri. Aku ingin masalah seperti ini merupakan alur konflik bukan adegan terakhir dalam film.

"Tidak ada yang salah." jawaban klisemu selalu membuatku jengah. Bahkan matamu tidak menatapku, kau memilih memandang langit merah jingga yang sebentar lagi tenggelam dalam gelapnya malam.

Hubungan ini, sudah bukan hal yang kita harapkan. Tapi bisa kita perbaiki.

"Kita berdua salah." Jawabku dengan mantap. Ini merupakan hal yang paling menyebalkan. "Katakan apa yang tidak kau suka dariku dan aku akan memperbaikinya."

"Tidak," katamu. Dengan seenaknya kau masuk ke dalam apartemenmu yang lebih hangat. "Aku tidak mau memancing pertengkaran yang sudah bisa kita tebak." ucapmu sambil menarik pelan tanganku untuk ikut masuk ke dalam apartement.

Lagi, kau akan diam seolah menjahit kedua bibirmu. Tanganmu terus memggenggam tanganku dengan ibu jari yang terus mengusap punggung tanganku. Sebelum kita memiliki status ini, kau ceritakan semua hal tentang dirimu padaku. Kenapa sekarang tidak?

"Aku bukan hukuman atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan di masa lalu." Aku menatapmu dengan dalam. Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat arti tatapanku ini? Tsk, bagaimana bisa kau lihat jika kau hanya menunduk dan menatap lekat tanganku.

Tapi pada akhirnya kau hanya menatapku dengan lemah. Kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahmu. Katakan padaku apa yang salah?! Dan berhenti menebak dan memberikan tebakan. Cukup katakan dan aku mengerti. Ini bukan quis berhadiah dan mengapa kau begitu pelit memberikan penjelasan. Sepanjang apa pun penjelasan itu akan ku dengar dengan sabar.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menghela nafas. Kau masih saja diam dan helaan nafas yang ku tahan keluar dengan sendirinya. Dan secepat kilat kau akan menatapku dengan tegang. Kenapa malah aku yang seolah menuntutmu dan menyusahkanmu?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Mohonmu.

"Aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk meninggalkanmu."

Rasa superior bukan hal yang aku inginkan. Rasa diinginkan dan diagungkan juga tidak kusukai. Hanya rasa saling percaya dan rasa saling menjaga yang selalu jadi tujuanku. Dan ternyata itu sulit, lebih dari yang kupikirkan. Jadi tolong, jangan memohon padaku. Dan membuatku berpikir buruk bahwa justru kau yang akan meninggalkanku.

"Ketakutan apa lagi ini?" tanyaku dengan penuh curiga.

"Aku tak punya ide untuk laguku."

"Oke," timpalku dengan ragu. "Terus kenapa?"

"Aku takut kalau aku dipecat dan membuatmu kecewa," jelasnya dengan nada meringis. "Aku takut kau akan menerima lamaran Ho-seok."

Aku mengedipkan mataku dengan frekuensi cepat dan memajukan wajahku dengan ekspresi tak terkontrol. Itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu. Oke, memang pria itu masih mengejarku. Tapi Tuhan, pria ini baru saja meragukanku. Aku kembali menghela nafas. Ada dua pilihan, menggeplak kepalannya atau menjelaskannya baik-baik. Tapi mulut yang sudah siap untuk menjelaskan kembali terkatup. Rasa kesal menyelubungiku tapi pria ini bahkan terlihat lebih menyedihkan.

Kau rupanya selalu ragu padaku. Katamu aku terlalu baik jika tenggelam dalam gelap bersamamu. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk akan ikut tenggelam tapi justru mengeluarkanmu dari hidup yang kau bilang kelam. Kau tidak kelam sayang, pikiranmu saja yang terlalu runyam. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak takut untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan denganmu.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapku pada akhirnya. "Tapi memang kita tidak bisa hidup dengan mengandalkan cinta," ucapku dengan tatapan geli karena wajahnya yang pias. "Hubungan ini bukan hanya tentang kau yang sedang membahagiakanku tapi juga tentang aku yang sedang berusaha membahagiakanmu."

"Kekecewaanmu merupakan hal yang paling aku hindari," ucapnya dengan sungguh. Dan sungguh aku benar-benar tersentuh mendengarnya. "Dia lebih baik dariku," dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Rasanya kau pasti akan lebih bahagia dengannya."

"Uang bukan segala-galanya," ucapku dengan nada sok bijak. "Tapi uang itu juga penting," ayolah aku bukan wanita yang buta akan cinta, hidup juga perlu diimbangi dengan realistis. "Kau yakin kau akan bahagia jika aku bersama Ho-seok?"

"Asal kau bahagia."

"Oke baiklah." Ucapku sambil beranjak berdiri dan mengibas rambut panjangku dengan sikap masa bodoh.

Tapi dengan secepat kilat kau menarik lenganku dengan wajah ketakutan. Oke, maaf.. aku tidak akan mempermainkanmu. Aku tahu kau sedang serius, tidak seharusnya aku menggodamu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahan untuk tidak terkikik.

"Jangan bersikap sok keren padaku," mataku menyipit saat kau menghela nafas dengan lega. "Percaya padaku aku hanya akan memilihmu."

Senyum lebar yang sudah ku usahakan agar terlihat menawan hanya membuatmu tersenyum tipis. Aku tahu kau merasa sedikit lega kan?

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran. "Lebih mudah jika kita saling berbicara kan?"

"Tidak," jawabmu dengan singkat. "Ini memalukan." Tapi kau jelas-jelas terlihat lebih tenang sekarang.

"Pertahankan saja terus gaya sok kerenmu itu." Keluhku dengan nada kesal.

Dan kau dengan seenaknya memelukku dengan erat. Dulu aku sempat berpikir. Jika aku merasakan rasa hangatmu mungkin karena suhu tubuhku yang lebih rendah. Tapi ternyata tidak juga. Kau juga bisa merasakan kehangatanku juga meski suhu tubuhmu lebih tinggi dariku.

 _Berdansa sore hariku_

 _Sejiwa alam dan duniamu_

 _Melebur sifat kakuku_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note**

Terimakasih sudah mau mampir :)


End file.
